1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of kaleidoscopes, and in particular to a kaleidoscope in which patterns are produced using fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional kaleidoscope is a short cylindrical tube which comprises a prism and fragmentary pieces of colored objects such as paper. While the tube is turned, images of symmetrical patterns appear in the prism. With this kind of kaleidoscope, a peephole is provided at one end, and a light admitting area is provided at the other end to create the kaleidoscope effect. There is another known type of kaleidoscope where colored oily fluid is substituted for the fragmented pieces of paper, but these types generally produce fewer mutations.